All We Are
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: We grow up, and we change who we are. Who we become is shaped by those who have helped us reach this far, and we will never forget them. The help us become all we can, and we will always go back to them, no matter how long it takes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pokemon Pearl/Leaf Green/Emerald belong to Nintendo, "All We Are" and it's lyrics are owned by the band "OneRepublic". I own only my own teams. Written in the POV of my Lucario, Rio.

* * *

_It's goes without saying that you're growing up. We all know this. Since we found you, it's our responsibility to set you on the right path._

You came to our world at the age of fifteen summers, a mostly innocent girl with a wish for freedom, but the stubborn need to not disappoint your mother. With your late Grandfathers watch set firmly on your wrist, you set out in Sinnoh first. We met late in the Journey, just before you left for home again. But you took the time to make sure I hatched in a safe place, and you were the first thing I saw. That gentle smile, filled with awe at the sight of something being born right in front of you. Through the tiny window to your world that we have whenever you leave us, I could see you grow up in the time you were away from us. More often then not, you came to us cloaked in betrayal. It took several weeks of this before I could get what was wrong out of you. You put your feet up, and even as a madman prepared to wreak destruction on the world, I listened as you told me your reasons.

* * *

_"On Earth, people sometimes follow groups called Religions. My Mother belongs to one of these, and it matters more to her than I do."_ I couldn't understand what these "religions" you spoke of were, but I understood what it felt to be betrayed by your own parent. I offered what comfort I could, and you gave me a watery smile as thanks. It hurt, to see you so sad. I evolved that day, trying to cheer you up. I still don't know if it worked, to be honest.

Then, you vanished. At first, I thought you'd been taken away from us, sent to Mother Mew. But then, you came back to us with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on your face. You told us you'd taken the courage we'd given you and talked to your Mother about her "religion" and your lack of it. She'd promised you that you'd spend time together more often, rather than her going to her "church" everyday. And even though it meant being away from you more times than I dared to try and count, I was happy for you. We all were, the six of us. You never _did_catch more of us than you could have on one team. Said it was like abandoning a dear friend to do so. I never understood your logic before, but I think I do now. One day, you came to us with six new family members behind you. They were your family from a place called Kanto, and I was jealous at first, before you hugged us all. You weren't replacing any of us, you were getting your family together in a safe place. Days passed, and while we didn't explore the world like we used to, you still came to us. We'd talk, battle, run around like idiots on sugar, and all in all, be a family. But one day, you left and came back to us in tears.

_"My Mom is getting married!" _You were distraught, and nothing could comfort the ache in your heart. Try as we may, you slipped out of our reach for days before something clicked within you. You never tried suicide, telling me that while you wished you could at times, you never worked up the nerve to try. But whatever changed you, it brought you back home, to us all. But something was wrong, you were absent minded and not really there. One day, you were there, the next, you vanished for more than a week. As the others will tell you, I was distraught. Even through the barriers of our world to yours, I could feel the Aura within you. But when you left, I couldn't sense you anymore. You came back in tears again that day, apologizing up and down for worrying us. Your mother had once again listened to you, and called off the wedding. But her mate to be had heard, and tried to snuff out of the flame of life within you. He was now locked away, keeping you safe from harm. You never left us for long after that, even bringing in more family for us, this time from Hoenn. We all got along just fine, and we watched you grow up with smiles on your face. But your visits soon became more and more infrequent, leaving the younger ones to wonder where you had gone. Us Elders understood, and we simply kept them busy with tales of your life before them. They hung off every word, and flocked to you when you came back one night. You smiled, singing them to sleep with a lullaby you had learned that day, before taking me aside to talk. We talked until the sun grew dim, replaced by the high moon. We did this everytime you left us for more than a day at a time, and that was also a frequent occurrence. Aqua, your first "Starter" and I spoke of what was happening to you, and we came to a very difficult conclusion. You were no longer that little girl in the body of a betrayed teen, putting on a brave front for the world so they wouldn't worry. You had come out of your shell, let other people in. You were growing up, and while we would always be your family, we were no longer your anchor. So when you came the next day, smiles and a very pretty dress, I knew. You had found the person who knew your heart almost as I did, and I had to let you go. I told you of this, and you sighed with a smile reserved only for me. We embraced, and then I let you go.

_"I'll come back. I promise you, Rio."_And you keep your promise, even to this day. You will make a terrific mother when the time comes, and I hope your children will know their own family as well as we know you. But no matter what happens, know that we will never have to say goodbye. See you tonight, yes. See you soon, of course. Farewell, only on one occasion. But goodbye? We will never say that. You will always come home to us, and when your body has finally failed you, we will meet you here for good. We will be waiting, no matter how long it takes.

Isn't that what family does?

* * *

_So don't say your goodbyes, You know its better that way. We won't break, We won't die. It's just a moment of change. _

_

* * *

_Heart's Note: What can I say? Music is inspiring to me. But this story is also true. We grow up, and we grow apart from what raised us. But they still wait for us, and I know I'll keep going back to them no matter how long it takes. It's what family does. Also, my Mother has never wanted to remarry after my bastard of a father left us, so the "mate to be trying to kill me" doesn't exist yet. I can't say he won't someday, though. But the religion part of this is true, and it's the reason I became an Athiest.


	2. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
